Play It Again
by SunFlowerViolinist
Summary: She was shipped back to live with her dad. He was trying to survive the next few years under the care of his flaky sister. Somehow, they found a way to get through together. They even managed to fall in love.


You never know what is around that corner. You never know what is down that road. In the most unlikely place you can find everything you didn't know you wanted. And when that night is over I will be asking for you to play it again. Just play again….again.

**Preface – Meeting The Muse**

There was one thing that was certain Washington had to be the most predictable place in the whole world. Not to be confused with the booming city that housed the nation's capital. No Washington State was nothing but a dead end place that held you prisoner in its little towns. The American Oasis that had be the biggest joke ever. You could leave this place for a week, a month, a year, even ten years and it was always the damn same when you came back it is always the damn same. This time it had been three years since she walked into that sleepy little town. Not that anyone noticed that she was missing from the scene. It never was a permeant home. No, it was just the place that her mother dropped her when she had better things to do. Her father had dug his roots into that town when he was seventeen. Her mother was a loose cannon who break free the first chance she got. Really it was too damn bad it wasn't that simple. No they had to procreate before they had a chance to run the other one off. But, the past is the past.

It does lead us to this moment. Her standing on the front porch with her bags in hand. She called the night before, but he must have forgotten. So, she just sat there watching as the car drove by staring at her. She was cursing both her mother and father as she sat there, especially when it started to rain. That had to be what she hated about this place the most was the near constant rain. It was sickening to her. After an hour she tried calling her mother just to see if she had the number to the station. Her father was the Chief of Police in this damn little hell. She never could figure out what exactly the police would do in a town this small. No one could run a red light because there is no street lights.

There was no answer. So, she just waited and waited.

* * *

It was just the typical day like every other day in this town. School, science club, band practice and then home before supper. It was like a never ending circle of boring small town life. He was used to it. His mother had been dead for nearly two years. It was her death that brought him to this town. His sister Rose, she thought it was best for both of them. Their aunt and her children were the only family they had anymore and it just happened that they had a half double they wanted to rent out. It was great living so close that they shared a back yard with Esme. Mainly because Rose couldn't cook if she wanted to. It just wasn't in her biology. But, he did miss the Georgia sun. That is probably want he missed the most.

He pulled into the driveway, taking a good look at the clock. He was running late. Rose told him to be home hour and a half ago. What would she really do? She didn't have it in her to punish him. He was unlocking the door when he caught a glimpse of the girl across the street sitting in the pouring rain on the front porch. He had never seen her before in person, but Charlie had some pictures of her on his mantel. At least he knew that was one person he was having a better day than. He just walked into the house to find Rose and Esme talking in the kitchen.

"You're late." Rose said not even turning around to look at him. That had to be the worst stage of anger that Rose got to she just wouldn't look at you.

"I know." He said as he looked at Esme. "What am I supposed to say?" He asked Esme before He opened the fridge to grab a soda. She just gave him that look. The same look that his mother used to give him. "So, where is this Prince Charming I was supposed to rush home to meet?" He asked as he placed his book bag on the counter.

"He had to leave. The station called for him." Rose replied as she turned around. "He waited for as long as he could because he knew how important this was to me. Too bad you didn't seem to get the same memo." She said as she walked passed him into the dining room where Alice, Esme's daughter was sitting at the table along with five plates of pasta.

"Finally he is here, can we eat now?" Alice asked as she looked at her mother. Her mother just shot her a look as Rose sat down. "God Edward is so lucky." She mumbled to herself as she dropped the fork she was holding.

"See I wasn't the only one that bailed out on this meet and greet." He said as he sat down across from his sister. "So, where is good ole Eddie boy?" He asked as he looked at Alice.

"He went with Charlie to pick up his daughter from the airport." Esme replied coldly as she stood behind Rose.

"If it is the girl sitting out on his porch he will be waiting in Port Angeles for a long time." He said as he picked up his fork and pointed to the front door. Esme and Charlie had this unspoken flirtation going on. They swore they were just friends. It was the same old story that played out on television a million times, Monica and Chandler, Lorelai and Luke. It was sickening. Why couldn't they just admit that they felt that way to themselves and each other and spare this town another sappy love song.

"Jasper that is not funny." Rose said as she looked at him.

"What if you don't believe me just go look yourselves." He said as he took a bite of the pasta sitting in front of him. He just smiled to Rose as she got up and followed Esme towards the door. "Did Rose cook this?" He asked as he looked at Alice. She just nodded. "Let's call in for pizza." He said as he pushed the plate away from him.

* * *

Two hours and still waiting. That was the text message that she sent to her mother a half hour ago. The first thing Charlie was going to do was invest in a cell phone. It was going to be one of the ground rules. That or give her a key. She watched as two women walked across the street. The older one was screaming into her cell phone. "No, she is here! I am looking right at her!" The younger one was supermodel pretty, blonde hair and all.

"Hi there Bella." Yep, welcome to small town life. "I am Rose and this is Esme we are friends of you're dads."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE IN SEATTLE! I TOLD HIM THIS MORNING THAT SHE WAS GOING TO BE AT PORT ANGELES!" The older woman was yelling into the phone.

That sounded like her father. "Charlie is helpless." She mumbled to herself as she looked at Rose. Rose just nodded.

"NO TELL HIM WE ARE TAKING HER OVER TO ROSE'S! ALRIGHT!" The older woman yelled into the phone before hanging it up.

"Well I think we have established that you are coming home with me. Come one I think I have some dry clothes that will fit you." The woman said as she smiled at me. Well, at least it was a dry space. If Charlie was in Seattle that means it was going to be four to six hours before he got home. Her mother would tell her that she was crazy going home with strangers. But, there is a point when stranger danger is no longer within the realm of reason. It was just across the street and there was nothing dangerous about the soccer mom squad standing in front of her. "This is my Aunt Esme. Her and Charlie go way back."

"Yep. We meet in high school." Esme replied as the three of them walked across the street. She just nodded as she looked at the two. Before she knew it she was standing on the front porch of the house across the street.

* * *

He was sitting on the sofa flipping through the channels on the television when they walked in. "Alice run and get Bella something to wear from my closest." Rose said as she dropped two wet bags onto the floor. "We have a guest room you can stay in for the night, since Charlie won't be back until late. The girl just nodded as she stood there with her arms wrapped around herself as if she was holding herself up. "I am going to throw this in the dryer if you don't mind." Rose said as she held up the bags. The girl just nodded. Esme went into Rose's room, probably to help Alice.

"There is pizza on the way." He said as he looked at her for a moment before he stood up. He grabbed the blanket that Rose kept over the sofa and walked over. "The rain is a bitch." He said as he wrapped the blanket around her.

"Thanks." She breathed out as she held the blanket tight around her. He was about to say something else, anything, but the doorbell rang. "That's probably your pizza." She whispered. He just nodded before he walked away.

He knew what was going to be waiting for him on the other side of the door. There was only one pizza place in town with only one delivery boy and at seven o'clock on a week night it was probably his last delivery. "One Hale Family Special." Peter said as Jasper opened the door and he took that as an invitation to come in. Peter was the closest thing Jasper had to a best friend. They were in garage band together and well he was one person in this town that Jasper didn't want to punch half the time. Rose just looked at the two boys.

"You need to tell Vinnie that he is not getting the five dollar delivery fee if his delivery boy keeps inviting himself into my home and eating the overpriced pizza." Rose said as she smiled at the two boys. She acted like it bugged her, but everyone knew she was just happy Jasper had someone.

Peter just laughed as he placed the pizza on the table. "Please he threw in extra breadsticks just so I wouldn't interrupt him as he watched the game." Peter replied as he just stood looking at Bella standing in the middle of the room. "You see her too right?" He asked as he looked at Jasper.

Jasper just smacked him in the back of the head. "Peter this is Bella, Chief Swan's daughter." Jasper said as he looked at the girl. "Bella this is Peter the worst pizza delivery boy ever."

"I also currently hold the record for must parking tickets in town." Peter said as he smiled at the girl.

"How many times do I have to tell you that is not something to brag about?" Alice said as she came running out of the bedroom. "Here's some PJ's." She said as she tossed Bella a pile of clothes before wrapping her arms around Peter. That was the downside of the friendship. He was always talking about Alice and their love life.

"It's just upstairs. The door on the right." He said as he looked at Bella. She just nodded as she looked at Alice and Peter who now were joined at the hip.

* * *

She just sighed as she sat there for a moment. Just trying to process it all. Just two weeks ago she was thrown with the ideal of moving. Now she is sitting in a stranger's home because Charlie never changed. She was in this all alone from this moment on. Or was she really always alone? Neither of them were going for parent of the year.

She was lost in her own little world when she heard the knocking at the door. "Bella, you are going want to hurry up if you want any pizza. Pete is a human garbage disposal." She just sighed as she heard the boy's voice. She just looked in the mirror and wanted to throw up. Pink Cupcake pajamas. To make it worst it had the works: Sweeter than sugar written across her chest. She just walked towards the door and opened it to see the blonde standing there with a silly grin on his face. She just walked passed him.

"The names Jasper by the way." He said with a cocky tone as he followed her down the stairs.

* * *

He wasn't sure what to say when she turned around. She just laughed for a moment as she looked at him. "How many people call you Jazzy?" She asked with a smile. He hadn't seen her smile before it was almost enchanting. But, he would never admit that.

He just walked towards her. "How many people call you Bells?" He asked. It almost felt like it was just the two of them. That was until the stupid laughter of Pete.

"Jazzy Bells would be a kick ass band name!" The other boy exclaimed as he held up a piece of pizza like he was making a toast. The girl in front of him just laughed for a moment.

"Small towns." She sighed as she turned back around and walked down the last few steps. He just watched as she sat down at the table.


End file.
